


Baby Time

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Mommy Victoria, Supportive Melinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Victoria agreed to be the one to have her and Melinda's baby, she did not sign up for the absolute pain that she was in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChandaK562](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandaK562/gifts).



****

Nothing has ever been so painful in her life, it was ridiculous.

                She had been shot, tortured, Beaton up and dropped out of high places onto hard surfaces. There was no reason she should be whimpering right now, but she was. The sad part about it all was that she wasn’t even the one in labor.

                “Victoria, dear, I need that hand to shoot things and people who do bad shit,” Melinda was immediately rewarded with another squeeze on her hand, and a scream from Victoria as another contraction hit. “I’ll take that as a ‘shut the hell up Melinda’”

                “I hate you,” Victoria said between bouts of pain “and that stupid man who did this, and Romonoff for taking my weapon away from me, and Barton for helping her….”

                “I get it; you hate everyone at the moment” Melinda chuckled to herself a bit at the memory of Clint holding Victoria back while Natasha took out all of her weapons. She never thought she would see such a trained Agent trying to kick Natasha Romonoff in the face like a five-year-old. “And besides, we technically asked Director Fury to be the father…” This time when Victoria squeezed her hand, she seemed to unlock all of her hidden strength from somewhere deep inside herself, because Melinda could swear she felt her hand break almost immediately.

                “Get…This…Baby…out!” Screamed Victoria.

                “Unfortunately, I don’t control how long this takes” sighed Melinda, using her free hand to rub soothing circles into Victoria’s shoulder and using the position of her hand as a way to keep Victoria from trying to get up, again. “But what I can do is promise you a visit to that burrito place you love so much, and you can pick out anything you want and as much of it as you want. All you have to do is get through this without breaking another nurses nose.”

                “I don’t…want to be nice!” screamed Victoria through clenched teeth. “I want this baby out, right this minute!”

                “I know you do,” Melinda winced when he wife raised her voice “and trust me, I wish I could put an end to this for you, but we’re just going to have to power through this together.”

                “I hate powering through. It take’s forever and just hurts more,” Victoria grumbled under her breath “Why am I doing this again?”

                “You’re doing this because when we leave this hospital, it will be with a tiny human being wrapped in a purple blanket that’s going to call you mommy and have the prettiest eyes ever.”

                “Are we sure the world is ready for Nick Fury’s child?” Victoria asked weakly. “I mean; he is going to be a daddy too. It’s going to be ridiculously adorable and he’s going to spoil the child and…” with a soft chuckle, Melinda brought her hand up off of Victoria’s shoulder and pressed a finger against her lips to silence her.

                “Would you prefer to bring another Barton baby into the world instead?” she asked “not only would you be depriving us of ‘Adorable daddy Fury’, but you’d also have to deal with all the energy and sass that the kid would get from their daddy”

“It’s not a guarantee that the kid will turn out anything like their dad….”

“It’s a high enough risk, I think” Melinda chuckled “so the question is, would you rather make the world suffer through another sassy, hyper Barton?”

                “No…” Grunted Victoria, crying when another contraction hit.

“Then power through this like the amazing, strong willed ass kicker that I know you are and I’ll make sure that you have a years supply of burritos afterwards” squeezing her wife’s hand, Melinda beamed as she watched Victoria, waiting for a response as the other women through about what she had said.

                “Fine…” grumbled Victoria “But there better be burritos and some of Nick’s home made brownies and cookies waiting for me when I get out.”

                “I’ll give Nick the memo” Melinda promised with a chuckle, wincing when Victoria screamed and gripped her hand in another powerful grasp when more contractions hit “It’s going to be a long day…”


End file.
